All The World's A Stage
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: Gabriella has a plan and pulls poor Ryan into it. What happens when Ryan's feelings for Gabriella get in the way of their act...will it be an act anymore? Story better than summary. Eventual Ryella...sorry to ruin it. This is my first!
1. Is today over yet?

Summary: Gabriella has a plan and pulls poor Ryan into it. But, what happens when Ryan's feelings for Gabby get in the way of their act…will it be an act anymore? Eventual Ryella…

**AN: This is my first…if you have any suggestions personal message me to tell me what you wanna see happen…that or leave it in a review…thanks! Also…to explain a little…Gabby is a little out of character and she and Troy aren't going out, just friends.**

"Ryan!" Sharpay's earsplitting scream echoedthrough the third floor of our mansion. Startled, I jumped up running down the endless hallway to her bedroom to see what "emergency" I was in store for this time.

"Yes your royal highness?" I bowed jokingly as I said this only to catch a glimpse of my sister glaring daggers at me. Clothes were thrown everywhere, littering any open space there was on the floor. Slowly I cleared a path to where she was standing, arms folded upon her chest.

"Shut up!" she snapped at me. "I have NOTHING to wear, now help me look!" I sighed knowing this was gonna take forever. Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she treats me like dirt. I'm nothing more than her lapdog, her shadow. Wonderful, isn't it?

For the next half hour, (yeah, a whole THIRTY minutes), I rummaged through the clothes explosion holding up outfit after outfit after outfit.

"No, too small, wore it yesterday, ugly, so two days ago, no, no, no, no, NO!!" Sharpay threw her arms up in frustration, grabbed an outfit I had held up fifteen minutes ago, and stomped off to her bathroom to change. It was going to be a long day.

We finally arrived at school after enduring Sharpay's morning crisis. East High…a clique jungle…survival of the fittest…if you weren't with the right people, or as Sharpay says you were destined for social failure. The students split like the Red Sea as she pranced down the hallway, me following close behind. This Moses routine was beginning to get annoying. I dropped my books off at my locker and loaded the ones I needed into my messenger bag, slamming the door shut as I did. Quickly turning around I found myself face to face with Gabriella Montez.

What could I say about Gabriella? She was beautiful, with that classic kind of beauty, not the fake Sharpay type (sorry sis, its true) like every other girl at EHS. Her brown curls framed her face perfectly and her hazel eyes (AN: I don't know what color hers are. If I'm wrong tell me) could make any guy melt. I guess I've had a huge crush on her since I'd met her. What could I say, she was just different. But she was a brainiac and I was a drama kid…WE could never happen…or so I thought.

"Hey Ryan!" She smiled and I blushed, my heart pounding as I mustered up the strength to talk to her.

"Um, hi Gabriella, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just, uh, need your help." My help? Gabriella never asked anyone for anything, she was pretty independent. Now she was asking ME for help.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You know Troy Bolton right?" Of course I knew Troy, everyone knew the Golden Boy basketball kid. I shuddered at the thought of him.

"Yeah I do."

"Well we're kinda friends, and I think of him as a great friend, like a brother, but he REALLY likes me and won't leave me alone and it got really annoying…so I sort of told him I had a boyfriend." The last part came out really fast.

"But, wait, you don't have a boyfriend." This was leading to something I didn't want to get involved in.

"Exactly, that's where you come in. I need you to pose as my boyfriend." My eyes I knew were as big as saucers. CRAP. She has no idea I like her and wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I…"

"Please!" She looked at me, pouting the best she could…I couldn't turn her down.

"Alright." I gave in. Gabriella smiled and jumped at me, giving me a huge hug. I didn't know what to do other than just stand there and pray she didn't notice my horribly red face. We started down the hallway and to my dismay Golden Boy came around the corner.

"Shoot! Quick, hold my hand!" Gabriella hissed at me and I quickly intertwined my fingers with hers, my heart keeping time with the speed of sound. (AN: Hairspray quote) We strolled right past Troy. He started to wave at her, but noticed our hands and his jaw dropped. Gabriella looked at me and smiled flirtatiously. She glanced back at Troy who had now walked into a door. Reaching homeroom she pulled her hand away and stopped.

"Thanks Ryan! You're an awesome friend! See ya at lunch." I smiled sheepishly and followed her into the classroom. This was going to be a REALLY, REALLY long day.

**So how'd ya'll like it?? Review please! Leave your ideas…what do ya'll want to see happen?**


	2. Is today over yet? Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM…well my sister owns the DVD's…the board games…a book.**

**AN: There is a text conversation on the story…the name at the bottom are like their signatures in the message. I'll bold the text and any unbolded writing will be Ryan's thoughts…thanks for the great reviews Bloody Orchid, zanessa-roxs, and xXxHSMLUVRxXx! Here goes! PS. This is the same day as the first chapter.**

Three hours down, four to go…today could not go any slower. I sighed glancing at the clock, 10:30, an hour and a half till lunch. Three things had been going on all at once all class period…Mrs. Darbus was droning on about the dangers of cell phones in the theatre (the temple of the arts she cries flailing her arms around madly), Troy Bolton was giving me horribly dirty looks (I swear I have two holes burned in my face), I had had received three new text messages. Annoyed by now I discreetly flipped my phone open to see the idiot that wanted me to use my phone is Darbus' class.

**Hey bro…meet me at our usual lunch spot…make sure you get my latte!**

**The Queen**

Sharpay…go figure…the lucky dog was in another class.

**Hey Ryan! U okay?**

**GabbyM**

Gabriella…her…texting in this class…in any class, wow! Well, I was most certainly not okay after what she asked me to do this morning.

**Um, yeah, why r u asking?**

**!DramaKing!**

**Oh, no reason, u just looked disturbed all during homeroom, plus Troy has been glaring daggers at u all class pd.**

**GabbyM**

**Oh lol, yeah I noticed tht.**

**!DramaKing!**

**Don't let it get 2 u…he's just jealous of u sweetheart lol!**

**GabbyM**

That wasn't very funny, well, not to me, Gabriella just had no idea how much this bothered me, being so close and not being able to tell her.

**Haha…So Great 1, what's your next plan of action in mission "Get Troy off Your Back and To Stop Liking You."**

**!DramaKing!**

**Well, 1****st**** of all, a new name…don't ever name our plans again lol…and I dunno…he's gonna be watching us all during lunch and in the halls…so I guess just act all mushy when he's around.**

**GabbyM**

This was her plan…it wasn't very well thought out. There's no way I can do this. I looked over at Gabriella and she looked at me smiling brightly. Okay, so maybe that smile would convince me to play along a little longer. I smiled back, my face heating up as I did. Quietly I looked away and back down at my lap where my phone was.

"Mr. Evans! Ms. Montez! Are those cell phones?!" Gabriella and I opened our mouths to answer when the bell rang. Thank god! The students flooded out into the halls rushing to their next class and Gabriella ran up beside me, Troy close behind her. Sensing her anxiety (and against my will) I put my arm around her shoulders and looked back. Troy scowled and continued glaring at us before veering off to his next class. When we knew he was gone, Gabriella busted out laughing and looked up at me. I gave her an uneasy smile and put my arm down. She stopped abruptly causing me to run into her.

"Here's my stop, see ya at lunch Ryan, where are you sitting?"

"Oh yeah…about that, Sharpay has no idea about any of this. What am I supposed to say to her?" Gabriella frowned for a second.

"I forgot you guys sat together. Just tell her."

"Okay…I don't know how she'll react though."

At Lunch

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I knew she would react like this.

"I'm pretending to be Gabriella's boyfriend to get Troy to leave her alone." I quickly replied laying my head on the table.

"But you've liked her since gosh knows when!"

"Sharpay, it's only been a few months."

"SO! Why not just ask her out! The only difference is you won't be acting anymore."

"Yeah, sure Shar. She doesn't feel the same way about me, forget it."

Meanwhile, Somewhere else in the Cafeteria **(Gabby's POV)**

All I had to do was make it to the stairs, I had avoided Troy this far…stairs and I was home fr---crap.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT WITH HIM?" Troy.

"Since we both found out we liked each other thank you." Lie. I looked up at Sharpay and Ryan's table. Ryan had his head laid on the table and Sharpay was talking very animatedly. He looked a little down. Poor Ryan…I wonder what Sharpay is telling him…probably bossing him around again. He looks kinda cute when he's upset---

"Earth to Gabby!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of the daze I had been in. Was I just staring at Ryan Evans?

"You know what, fine, of you want to be with that queer go ahead." Troy turned and stalked off back to his table, a little shocked I finally reached the stairs and found Ryan's table. Sharpay looked up at me, smiling. (This was scary, Sharpay smiling sould mean a billion different things.)

"Hi Gabriella!" she called out to me.

"Hi Sharpay." I laid my stuff down on the table and sat down beside Ryan, laying my head on the table also, more like beating it into the table. Ryan's head shot up and I could sense both of them staring at me.

"I am such an idiot…this was so stupid." I started and lifted my head up. Once again Sharpay and Ryan exchanged confused glances. Obviously they had no idea what I meant, then Ryan's eyes filled with worry.

"Troy found out we were acting?"

"No, he definitely thinks we are dating! But things aren't going like they are supposed to! He's MAD, really MAD about it. He caught me downstairs and was like 'fine, if you want to be with that queer go ahead.'"

"Oh no he didn't!" Sharpay jumped up and looked ready to fight. Ryan grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down.

"God Ryan, I am so sorry I got you involved in this." I laid my head in my hands and just sat there. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders and glanced up to see it was Ryan's. Without thinking I laid my head on his shoulder. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at us and my head shot up as his arm dropped like deadweight.

"Don't worry about it; we'll just see how things work out. And I, I get called that stuff all the time, its fine." Ryan was so calm about the whole situation! He's being really sweet, and I still couldn't figure out why. I couldn't believe it…the bell began to ring as the three of us gathered our stuff to head back to class. Once again Ryan looked down at me and smiled sweetly, holding his hand out to me as Troy came toward us. Only two more hours of school left.

**So there's the second chapter...review please! Sorry for Troy being out of character.**


	3. Warnings and a New Player

**AN: This begins as Gabriella's POV in her diary…but switches to Ryan's…most of the chapter is a mix of IM conversations…soo have fun trying to understand it lol. Troy is still OOC…I'm going to camp for a week next week…so I haven't forgot my story, I just can't update. Quick reference thing for the IM's…TheatreisLife: Sharpay…Theatregeek8: Ryan…WildcatCAPT.: Troy… GabsSciWhiz: Gabriella…I will bold the converations.**

Dear Diary,

For once, I have never been so happy to be home from school. I actually thought my plan wouldn't be so bad, well, I was wrong. Troy is reacting horribly to it, which I don't get! I mean if he likes me sooo much, why can't he just be happy that I'm (well supposed to be) happy. Our friendship is really on the rocks. Then there's Ryan. Because Troy had to be such a butthead I got his feelings hurt. Believe me, I never intended for Ryan to get hurt or any one really. He's such a sweetheart and just makes me feel safe, especially today after my encounter with Troy…wait…what am I saying? This is Ryan Evans I'm talking about. I don't know what to think right now.

**Back to Ryan's POV**

If there was one word to describe today, I'd have to say it would be hell, a disaster, wait I only said one word didn't I? I flopped onto my bed trying to absorb it all and make sure I wasn't dreaming. Gabriella, the girl I'm head over heels for, asked me to "pretend" to be her boyfriend. This is nuts…really nuts. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ryan, can I come in?" It was Sharpay.

"Yeah, door's open." She carefully pushed the door open and sat next to me on my bed. For now her "Ice Princess" persona had melted. For once it was just me and her as equals…she had her moments.

"Something's wrong…" she began looking at me. I gave her a confused look as if to say normally you don't give a rip about anyone else but yourself, what do you care? "It's the twin telepathy Ry, now spill." Sighing I gave in.

"Okay, I just don't know what to do about Gabriella. I really like her and would do anything for her, hence why I got myself involved in her "plan." But I think I've crossed a line I didn't want to. She doesn't get that I don't wanna pretend anymore; she has no clue I like her and how much his is gonna hurt me." Hoping she had gotten what she wanted I looked over at Sharpay who was deep in thought.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she suggested.

"I can't, I just can't. She's already got enough to deal with concerning Troy, I don't want to stress her out even more. You would understand if you were in my position." To my surprise, Sharpay smiled.

"Alright, I believe you." She gave me a quick hug and left my room closing the door. Now bored, I signed into MSN on my laptop.

**TheatreisLife has just signed on**

Sharpay was obviously bored too considering she had just gotten on also.

**New IM from WildcatCAPT.**

Crap. It was Troy, the stupid, arrogant, inconsider—his message interrupted my ranting.

**WildcatCAPT. Says:**

**You better stay away from Gabriella.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**What do u mean?**

**WildcatCAPT says:**

**You know what I mean…stay away from her.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Dude, why are you acting like this? U are only hurting Gabby.**

**WildcatCAPT says:**

**Acting like whay?! And how am I hurting her?**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**By doing this! Being all aggressive and rude! Why can't you just be happy for her? She wants to be your ****friend****, but you aren't being very supportive.**

**WildcatCAPT says:**

**Listen you fag (AN: I hate that word…but had to use it), you don't deserve Gabriella. I don't know what she sees in you or what in the hell possessed you to ask her out, but I'm warning you, GET AWAY AND STAY AWAY!**

**WildcatCAPT has signed out**

I sat and just stared at the computer in shock, complete and utter shock. If Troy was acting like this now when I could stay away from Gabriella, how would it be if we were really going out? Sighing, I decided to IM Sharpay and tell her what had gone on.

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Shar, are you there?**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**Yeah, why? I just talked to you.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Troy just IM'ed me.**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**What did the creep have to say??**

**GabsSciWhiz has just signed on**

**Theatregeek8 says: Hold on Shar, I'm inviting Gabriella into the conversation.**

**Theatregeek8 has just invited GabsSciWhiz into the conversation**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**Hey Sharpay, Hey Ryan, whats up?**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**Hey Gabby. Ryan was just about to tell us about the conversation he just had on MSN with your buddy Troy, El Jerko.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Calm down, I'll just send you both the conversation.**

**A few mins later…**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**OMG!!! He said tht?!? I'm gonna kill him!!!**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**Wow Ry, I am soooo (times a gillion) sorry, u don't have to keep on doing this.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**No. Gabriella I made you a promise and whatever Troy thinks he can do wouldn't hurt me as much as knowing I broke a promise I made to u.**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**Ryan…I don't know what to say…thanks. )**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Ur welcome. )**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**pukes from all of the sappyness If you two are done flirting now, I think I have an idea.**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**WHAT? I was not flirting?**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**Well, I bet if you could see your's and Ryan's faces you'd both be three shades of red. Anyway, what if we could distract Troy. You know…have another girl flirt with him.**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**You mean you?**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**Sure, why not? Even though I'll have to resist kicking him in the nuts the whole time.**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**Okay lol…lets go for it, tomorrow. Are we all in?**

**Theatregeek8 says:**

**Yep "honey" lol**

**TheatreisLife says:**

**Definitely! Honey???**

**GabsSciWhiz says:**

**Yay! Well I gotta go…homework…bye Ryan…Sharpay!**

**GabsSciWhiz has signed out**

**TheatreisLife has signed out**

**(AN: Its over! That was complicated)**

Ryan signed out and sat at his desk until Sharpay's voice cut the silence like a knife.

"RYAN!" He started to her room and found Sharpay once again throwing clothes everywhere.

"Déjà vu…" Ryan muttered to himself.

"Which outfit looks more slutty?" Sharpay questioned holding up two equally "whore-able" outfits. "If flirting with that imbecile gives you more of a chance with Gabs, I want to blow him out of the water."

"Go with the one on the left. It says 'hey, look down my shirt while I flirt with you, but I have some class.'" We giggled as Sharpay began putting up her clothes.

"Thanks. Troy can eat his heart out, if I don't disable his ability to have children first." she replied smirking. I laughed and trudged back to my room wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**So there's the third chapter! I'll try to post chapter four before I leave for camp. Thanks to xxThe Whatever Kidxx, Pinkiestarmagick, StarryRain, and xXxHSMLUVRxXx for the reviews!! And make sure you read my other Ryella oneshot Running. Thanks to crushie, mogi93, and beautifuladdiction26 for the reviews also... and to whoever added to the Ryella C2!! Thanks again!!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay guys…if you read Chapter three…you already know I'm gonna be gone next week…I'll will try and work on All The World's A Stage…just to let ya'll know…I am entering a HSM challenge thing called The Games We Play…I have to write six oneshots about a couple of my choice playing six different games…so I signed up to be Ryella…I'll be writing these back to back updating when I can…please forgive me in advance for any delays in my update time lol…**

**Much Love…**

**Ryella8**


	5. Secret Agents, Snorting, and Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…but I do own my plot. I wished I owned Ryan though.**

**AN: Some of the thoughts may be in italics…I'll figure it out. Here goes…**

Gabriella's POV-At School

Ryan and I poked our heads around the corner of the hallway, looked each way, and ducked back behind the corner.

"No sign of him yet Sharpay," he whispered to his sister who was crouched behind us. "You know the plan?" Sharpay shot him a dirty look.

"Yes you idiot. All I have to do is act like I'm desperate for him and not throw up in the process. Believe me, I now!" I looked at Ryan and Sharpay who were glaring at each other.

"Oh come on you two, STOP IT!" I hissed at the two twins. "Wait, why are we whispering, this isn't mission impossible." The three of us looked at each other silently pondering my question. Ryan looked around the corner once more.

"Might as well be, wait, here he comes! Sharpay you're on!" He shoved her around the corner. Sharpay flipped her hair with her hand and flounced over to Troy while Ryan and I watched from our hiding spot.

"Hi Troy." She purred at him plastering a huge (fake) smile across her face.

"Uh hi Sharpay." Troy looked a little disturbed.

"So, how's basketball?" she questioned twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Good…I have to uh get to class, bye." Sharpay stopped him, throwing her hands on his shoulders pulling him around till he had his back to us.

"Hey silly, the bell doesn't ring for another five minutes." She looked past him motioning for Ryan and I to move. Ryan grabbed my hand and we rushed down the hallway, Troy completely oblivious to it all. We stopped in front of our class and stood there breathless, laughing.

"We are so dumb!" he laughed.

"Yeah…we…are" I managed amidst fits of giggles and to my horror out of my mouth escaped a snort. Immediately I stopped laughing and my hands flew to my mouth. My face began heating up and I knew red was creeping across it. Ryan stopped also and looked at me smiling warmly.

"It's okay." He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and a tiny shiver ran up my spine as he got close to my ear and whispered, "Sharpay does too, she'd kill me if anyone else knew." He pulled away and we stood staring awkwardly at each other.

"We should go to class." My voice broke the silence.

"Yeah." Ryan and I shuffled into the classroom.

"Oh, by the way, Shar's secret is safe with me." His face lit up as I giggled once more. As soon as we had sat down Sharpay entered the room growling about something under her breath. She looked appalled as she sat down. Troy ran in close behind as the bell rang.

"You better be glad I lie you guys." Sharpay murmured under her breath as Ms. Darbus began another round of preaching.

"Today we will begin Shakespeare with scenes from his masterpiece Romeo and Juliet. Now I will assign you either a monologue or a short scene. You have a week to perfect and sharpen it! Jason, Kelsi, you will have the most famous balcony scene. Sharpay, you will have Juliet's monologue from Act 4 Scene 3. Troy, Ryan, Chad, and your basketball posse with have the fight scene between Tybalt and Mercutio. Gabriella, you will Juliet's death and Romeo's reawakening. Ryan!" I watched as his head jerked up. "You will double scenes and play Gabriella's Romeo." Ryan began sliding as low as he possibly could into his desk. Sharpay looked at me in horror and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. All hell was going to break loose.

"What are you doing!? The theatre waits for no one! Get to work!" Ms. Darbus screeched. A majority of us jumped and I feared ho the rest of the class would go. _Troy's gonna kill Ryan. They can't work together! If he lays one hand on him I'm gonna—_

"Miss Montez!" It was Ms. Darbus. "Your script." She plopped a copy of my lines on my desk and walked out of the room. Sharpay and Ryan hurried over to my desk as I began banging my head on it.

"I—hate—my—life—why—me?" With each syllable came a bang.

"Um Gabriella?" Although I could hear Ryan calling my name I didn't respond. I continued banging my head until a hand interrupted the path between head and desk. "Gabriella!" This time I looked up into Ryan's soft blue eyes, his hand on my desk. "I can take care of myself. Just-uh-focus on your lines." He smiled and for some reason I suddenly felt safe. What was going on with me? Why did I get like this around him? Unless I liked—NO. It couldn't be. Ryan picked up his bag and sheepishly began walking to what I thought would be his doom.

On to Ryan's POV

I took one last comforting look at Gabriella (and a huge deep breath) and sat down in the desk beside Troy 'the devil' Bolton. Satan and his demons shot dirty looks at me and their fun began.

"So fag, taking my advice?" I looked up at Troy, before glancing back at my script to finish reading it. Ignoring him was a bad idea.

"Oh I forgot," he continued, "You're cold-hearted whore of a sister isn't here to speak up for you."

"Don't ever talk about Sharpay like that." Oops. That was not the right thing to do.

"What are you gonna do about it?" There was nothing I could do. Troy laughed bitterly. "That's what I thought. Too bad that stupid slut Gabriella couldn't come to defend you. She's completely ignorant to have gone out with you." That was it. Something inside of me snapped and I jumped up out of my seat, now face to face with Troy.

"Gabriella is an intelligent and beautiful girl and she deserves only the best. Don't you EVER say or do anything bad to her or I'll shove my fist so down your throat it will come out of your butt." (I really mean the other word.) I growled at him. Before I could think Troy's fist connected with my face and a sharp pain radiated form my eye and cheekbone. The next few moments went by like a blur. I tackled Troy to the ground and began throwing punches. He fought back, throwing me off of him and punching me in the stomach and face. The wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for air and continued hitting back as hard as I could.

"Ryan, guys, STOP!" I could hear Gabriella's frantic voice and I threw my hands up and allowed Jason to pull me back, but not before Troy had one last swing at my face. Sharpay grabbed my free hand that wasn't holding my bleeding nose and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" she hissed at me taking a seat in a desk as I followed suit. I couldn't speak; I was just too hurt and too mad. Just then Darbus reentered the room.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans, what happened to you too?" Sharpay quickly interrupted.

"Oh Ms. Darbus, they were just practicing their fight scene and got a little carried away, really, it's looking great though." Thank goodness for those acting classes. Ms. Darbus looked at Sharpay skeptically, shrugged her shoulders, and began sorting through some old costumes. Troy excused himself to the bathroom and I just sat there, staring into space, my head throbbing. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around me and I knew immediately who it was.

"Why'd you do it?" Gabriella asked me softly removing her arms from around me. She sat down in the desk beside me as I sighed.

"He called you a slut and ignorant." I murmured.

"Oh." Her voiced trailed off. She put an arm back around my shoulders and this time I laid my head on her shoulder. No weird glances from Sharpay, no sudden jumping up, we just sat there. Time seemed to stop, but started again when she unfortunately stood up. "Come on," she began, "let's get you to the nurse's office." Gabriella helped me up and to the nurse.

"You're definitely going to have a black eye, and your nose may be broken." The nurse started looking cautiously at my swollen eye and black and blue (and swollen too) nose.

"Wonderful." I muttered glancing up at Gabriella who tried to be supportive with a smile.

"Here's an ice pack and two Tylenol. Come back if you feel anymore pain or if your nose starts to bleed again." I laid the ice across my eye and sighed in relief. As quick as I had gotten them, I downed the pills and began the walk to next period, Gabriella by my side.

"Ryan?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice in the empty hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, thanks for defending me. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, though it was a little barbaric." She giggled at her own words and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"No problem." I blushed and pasted a fake smile on my face. Gabriella just didn't realize it, she just didn't know how much I cared.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Gah! I am sooooooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated…I've been so busy I the process of getting accustomed to a new school…Chapter Five (or whatever it is lol) is written..just needs to be typed…I've got a horrible writer's block with The Games We Play…just stay with me my faithful readers..I'm still here! I will update as soon as possible. I am in a really cool roleplay thought..uhhh just don't sign up to be Troy…lol.**

**Much Love and Cookies…man I wish I owned Ryan Evans lol…**

**Ryella8 (if you have any ryella name ideas I wanna change my name..ideas?)**


	7. Dropping the Act

**AN: I'm back!!! Sorry again for taking so long to update! This is a little longer than usual…but ya'll deserve it. Thanks sooooo much for the great reviews and reading! Oh man I saw HSM 2! Yay Ryella!**

**Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned Ryan! Too bad…anyway to the story…away! Oh..I don't own Romeo and Juliet either, darn.**

**Gabriella's POV**

Nothing seemed to make sense today, nothing at all. I laid my head in my hand and continued staring off into space. Most of the school was on edge and no one was really speaking. By lunch the rumors had begun to spread. _Troy kicked Ryan butt…I can't believe he STOLE Gabriella…how could that slut choose __**HIM**__ over Troy. _No one seemed to understand that I was never Troy's. Speaking of which, he spoke to no one all day. His basketball boys took up the task of glaring at Sharpay and I. And Ryan? I hadn't seen him since second period, who knew what he had heard all day. The school bell FINALLY rang.

Quickly and quietly I hurried down the crowded halls to my locker. School was over and my only mission was to pretend I was invisible. Ha, like that would happen. As soon as I got to my locker I threw the door open and someone tapped me on my shoulder. Assuming it was another person to ask me why the heck I dropped Troy for of _all_ people Ryan, I whipped around fast.

"I SWEAR IF YOU'RE HERE TO ASK ABOUT TROY OR YELL AT ME ABOUT RYAN I'M GONNA---Oh, hi Sharpay." She laughed and picked up the book I had thrown on the floor.

"Well, hello to you too."

"I'm sorry, today has just been REALLY annoying. If one more person gives me a dirty look I don't know what I'm going to do." I took my book from her and shoved it in my locker.

"Yeah, same here. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." I closed my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder, turning to face Sharpay.

"I've got voice training I need to get to. If you've got the time would you mind looking around for Ryan, I haven't seen him since, well, you know." She glanced down at the floor and back up at me, nervousness and concern filling her eyes.

"Okay, I don't mind." Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks so much! Well, I gotta go, toodles!" Laughing I watched as she flounced off. Now it was time to find Ryan

Aimlessly I wandered down the now empty hallways, looking into each classroom, no sign of him. After looking into almost every classroom, I passed the theatre and heard the sound of the piano. Quietly I pulled the double doors open and peered around the corner. To my surprise, there sat Ryan at the piano, eyes closed, and fingers hitting each key with grace. I never knew he could play and as hard as I tried I couldn't look away. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he had escaped to a sanctuary. All in all I was speechless. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Is anyone there?"

"Hi." I smiled sheepishly and stepped out form behind the wall. "Please, don't stop playing." He grinned and began again as I made my way down the aisle. Carefully I stepped onto the stage and sat down beside him on the bench.

**(AN: here comes a ryella rush)** Ryan's presence was calming. I was enjoying being this close to him, taking in the moment. But at the same time I hated it, just because I wanted to be closer, to eliminate the space between us. What scared me the most was that I didn't know why. It was a constant battle raging in my head between the obvious (the fact that I may, just may like him) and all of the stupid excuses I used that I didn't. No, I couldn't like him, it just didn't make sense, no…no…no…n-

"Gabi?" I looked back at him taking notice of his swollen and black and blue eye and nose. "Your face looks-um-colorful?"

"Haha," he replied sarcastically taking his hands off the keys and placing them in his lap, "well colorful hurts. Who knew Troy could throw more than basketballs?" Ryan turned to face me fully, wincing as he did.

"Here," I started and without thinking stood up and gently kissed the bridge of his nose. "Feel a little better?"

"Yep, a lot better." He blushed deeply amongst the bluish hues and stood up holding out his hand. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand." I placed my hand in his and felt a small jolt run through me. _This couldn't be happening, this wasn't the plan. _Ryan helped me off the stage and of the theatre.

**Ryan's POV**

Gabriella and I left the school and walked into the parking lot.

"Sooo." She started.

"Hey, do wanna come to my house and work on your drama scene?" I can't believe I just asked her to come over. "Sharpay won't be home till 4:30."

"What are you implying Ry?" she giggled as I walked her to her car.

"I was just-wait-what?!"

"Nothing, nevermind." Gabi laughed. "Sure, but where do you live?"

"You can follow me." She got in her car and I ambled across the parking lot to mine.

My thoughts raced the whole way home. Gabriella was coming over, I mean we had never spent any time together other than in school. And now I had invited her over. Idiot. As I was mentally slapping myself, I hadn't realized how hard I was gripping the steering wheel. We had pulled into the driveway before I noticed I was shaking a little.

Turning the car off, I sat there for a moment trying to figure out how to cause myself the least amount of pain. (My ribs were ridiculously sore from, well…the fight.) Before I could open the door, Gabi had already pulled it open and was standing there waiting on me.

"Gabs, you know it's the guy who's supposed to open the door for the girl."

"Yes I do, but I'm changing the rules, your hurt, I being the uninjured on will help you, so deal with it," she replied, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"I am not inj-OW!" A dull ache shot through my chest as I shifted around to get out. "Don't say a word." Smirking, she moved aside so I could get out and close the door. "Welcome to Casa de Evans." Gabriella looked up at the house in awe as I lead her inside."

"Holy cow."

"So are you hungry, thirsty, anything?" I yelled to her walking into the kitchen to get ice for my nose.

"No!" Accidentally, I pulled the freezer door open too fast, running it into my nose.

"OWWW! OH MY-HOLY-ARGH-SHOOT!" Gabi ran into the kitchen to find me in all of my glory clutching my bleeding nose, hunched over in front of the freezer. I grabbed an extra dish towel and held it to my nose.

"Ryan! Are you okay?" She ran over to investigate.

"Yeah I'm fine; my nose just pours blood all the time." Gabriella glared at me. "Can you just get some ice for me?" Reopening the demon freezer from hell, she wrapped the ice in a towel. I went to take it from her, but she pulled back and held it to my aching nose herself.

"You need to hold your head forward." She scolded as I had lifted my head to sneak a glimpse of her.

"Yes mother." I put it back down and listened to Gabriella giggle. "I wanna sit down!" My legs were hurting a little. Carefully, getting Gabriella to follow me, I moved over to a chair and sat. She playfully pouted.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she looked like she was thinking hard, smiling mischievously she sat right on my lap. "Oh my, looks like this is the only place." Everything fell quiet.

_This girl is pulling me in hook, line, and sinker, _I thought finally able to look up at her. I found myself staring smack into her chocolate brown eyes and her into mine. Smiling, she hopped off my lap.

"Has it stopped?" Sure enough my nose had stopped bleeding as I pulled the bloody towel away from my face.

"Yep, come on; let's practice up in my room." I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to my room.

"Once again, holy cow!" she laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing really." My room was pretty much most of my own doing…and parent's money. Pictures hung everywhere on the pale green walls. Various trophies and loads of scripts were pilled on a shelf along with loads of books. It wasn't much, but it was mine. Gabi plopped onto the bed and sat staring at me.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we run through your lines. I'll pretend to be dead and you start from Juliet waking up." I threw the book across the room from my shelf. Closing my eyes I laid on the floor and waited for her to begin.

I could feel her kneel down beside me, she began reading her lines and I was mesmerized.

"Ryan? Ryan!" I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"Um, I'm to the kiss." Crap, I had totally forgotten that.

"Ohhh, just do whatever you're comfortable with right now."

"Okay," she answered shakingly, **(not sure bout that word)** still sitting there. I had a feeling she was a little uncomfortable and wasn't expecting anything. But, strangely enough I could now feel her breath on my face, she was right there. Suddenly my door flew open.

"Ryan, I'm home!" I quickly opened my eyes to see Gabi inches from my face and Sharpay standing in the doorway. Jumping up I sent Gabriella tumbling backwards.

"Hi Shar."

"So, what were you two doing?"

"Running lines."

"Sure, whatever you say Romeo." Sharpay turned and left the room. I looked back at Gabriella who was blushing wildly. Neither of us exchanged words, we just sat there staring at each other.

"Ryan, I need to go." She rushed out of the room and down the stairs. My current list of things to do: 1. Kill Sharpay. 2. Find Gabi's house.

**Gabriella's POV**

I got out of Ryan's house as fast as I could. The wind on my face was semi comforting as tears threatened to flow. _How much more confused can one person get? _I thought angrily to myself. Why did I want to kiss Ryan so bad? My plan wasn't supposed to work this way, I WASN"T supposed to fall for him.

Reaching my house, I quietly opened the door and headed up to my room. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and screamed into it. The impossible had happened, I liked Ryan Evans.

**Ryan's POV (Again)**

I ran into Sharpay's room out of breath.

"Shar! Where does Gabriella live?!"

"Two streets over, why?"

"Cause I need to talk to her!" I nearly yelled back.

"Ohhhh, well give her a little time. With the way she rushed out of here, she needs a little time to think."

"Okay, fine." Sighing I trudged back to my room.

An Hour Later

My heart was pounding once again as I hurried down the street to her house. I rounded a corner and found it, only because Montez was on the mailbox. Quietly I snuck into the backyard and dived into the bushes when I saw her standing on the balcony, book in hand. Gabriella was reading some lines from Juliet's balcony scene.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo…" she read to herself. I sat and listened and melted into a puddle. She stopped reading and I took my cue. I climbed out of the bushes and began reciting part of Romeo's lines. Gabriella jumped and caught sight of me; I stopped talking and looked up to see tears beginning to run down her face. "Ryan…"

"I needed to talk to you." I yelled.

"Why didn't you just call?"

"I had to tell you in person." Beside her balcony was an easily accessible tree. IK walked over to it and began climbing.

"What are you doing!?" she screeched at me.

"Coming to tell you something! Pfsht! Tree." I pulled a piece of leaf out of my mouth and continued climbing.

"You're going to kill yourself!"

"I will not!" She continued yelling at me until I reached the branch I needed and plopped onto the balcony causing myself a lot of pain.

"Ow!" I cried out clutching my side and sliding down the railing on the edge so that I was sitting against it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She hit the floor beside me.

"Yeah," I took a sharp intake of breath, "just peachy."

"What was so important that you couldn't call me or use a stinkin' door to tell me, that you had to risk breaking you neck climbing a tree to tell me?!" Gabriella was now yelling at me.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"Ryan Evans you are so…" she growled and stormed into her room and walked back out. "What?" she snapped. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Nothing, its not important now." My vision began to get blurry and I blinked back tears. I slowly began to get up and climb over the railing to the tree.

"Ryan," ignoring Gabriella I continued. "Ryan." She started a bit louder. This time Gabi grabbed my hand and pulled me back over the railing.

"What!?" Tears formed again in her eyes when I yelled. "I scaled this stupid tree only to get yelled at by you just because I wanted to tell you that I like you! Oh shoot." Immediately my hands flew to m mouth and Gabriella's flew open. A little more than shocked at myself, I leaned back on the side of the house for support. Before I knew it her lips had crashed into mine. Jolts ran through every part of my body as I kissed her back passionately wrapping my arms around her waist. Gasping for air, we broke away.

"So I guess this means we're official?"

"Yep." I replied not caring about what tomorrow may bring.

**So there you have it…finally lol…after considering the Romeo and Juliet aspect of the story I decided to make it sorta like that…so they've done the balcony scene. A bunch of the kids at school aren't gonna accept it lol blah blah blah…and I shall give away no more of my plot lol…until next time!**


End file.
